


The Most Marvelous Time of the Year

by Asmora



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Amputee, Domme/sub, F/F, Holidays, Multi, Shower Sex, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 05:22:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13404348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asmora/pseuds/Asmora
Summary: Something goes wrong with Magik's magic, and it's up to her loving girlfriend to take care of her. Along the way, they wind up in bed with Wolverine, just not the Wolverine Kitty spent so many years fantasizing about. It's a heart- and loin-warming tale of holiday joy.





	The Most Marvelous Time of the Year

**Author's Note:**

> Previous readers have noted a difficulty telling apart the characters when they're referred to by their given names and codenames interchangeably. I imagine readers here will have less trouble with that, but here's a reference just in case.  
> Shadowcat: Kitty Pryde  
> Magik: Illyana Rasputin  
> Wolverine: Laura Kinney

"Shadowcat, back off!" Wolverine's snarl turned into a grunt of pain as she lunged forward through her teammate's immaterial body to intercept the wraith's blow.

Magik's gauntlet closed around her girlfriend's arm and pulled her back. The Soulsword armor didn't care about things like tangibility. She pulled Kitty back and used the Soulsword to parry the next attack, sending the wraith reeling from the pain of the blade's touch. "Your training is just fouling you up, since these things can hit you." The short, slender, young blonde woman looked far more imposing, with her long hair cascading down a full suit of silver-white plate armor studded with spikes and horns. Her face was barely visible through the menacing helmet, but Kitty could see the concern in her eyes. The four-foot-long, ornate, gleaming broadsword did nothing to make her more comforting.

Kitty huffed and went where she was told, letting Magik and Wolverine handle the hideous extradimensional invaders. Every hit Laura took made Kitty gasp, though, and she could see how pale Illyana's face was getting. Her teammates were having a rough time, and there was nothing she could do. "Illy, can you portal them away? Dump them in some hell dimension?"

Magik paused and thought, then nodded. "Wolverine, buy me about fifteen seconds," she ordered.

Kitty always felt a little funny when her girlfriend used her "demon warlord" voice. Her dark blue jacket and tights happened to be good at concealing her stiffening nipples and her moistening crotch. With nothing to do for fifteen seconds but keep her hands to herself, the brown-haired woman sneaked a hand down to squeeze her mound while her teammates were distracted. Going on missions with her girlfriend always made her hot, but this was even worse than usual.

Laura's growl indicated what she thought of being left alone against five aliens that could shred her flesh while barely feeling her claws. Still, she dove in headfirst, lashing out with the claws on all four limbs. Muscular and fast, the new Wolverine looked a little like her predecessor if one were to squint really hard. The flashing claws emerging from her fists were matched by one on each foot, however, and the lightly-armored bodysuit clung to her large breasts and wide hips in ways that made Kitty pay attention as she never had to Logan. Her medium-length hair whipped around as she fought, as unruly as her "father's" hair in its own way.

Kitty covered her mouth to hide her gasp at the horrible wounds being inflicted on Wolverine. Her therapist had brought up the possibility that she was transferring some of her feelings regarding the first Wolverine onto the second one. She didn't know Laura that well, but how well had she ever really known Logan?

Magik's quiet chanting suddenly crescendoed, and a white disk, golden around the edges, appeared in the midst of the wraiths. She held the Soulsword aloft, drawing heavily on its power as she forced the wraiths through a momentary portal to her least favorite place in the multiverse. Kitty darted forward and hauled Wolverine back just as the disk snapped shut, keeping her here while the wraiths disappeared.

The three women, all breathing heavily, reflexively turned their backs to one another so they could scan the area. "I think we're clea--" Kitty started to announce, but she was interrupted by the clatter of Magik's armored form collapsing to the ground. Wolverine kept her eyes up, making sure no more wraiths tried to get the drop on them in this abandoned shopping mall. Kitty dropped to her knees to help her girlfriend.

"Illy!" she cried. "Wolverine, the armor... it's not going away. The sword and armor aren't disappearing. The longer they stay out, the more of her life force they burn up." Knowing it was pointless, she searched the armor for a buckle or a clasp, any way to remove it, but the magical construct was part of Illyana's soul.

"I'm going to haul her out of here," Laura announced as she knelt down and scooped up the blonde girl. "Oh! It's light. The armor doesn't weigh anything at all."

"Careful!" Kitty grabbed her girlfriend's wrist, stopping the Soulsword, still clutched in her fist, from hitting Laura. "It doesn't hurt material things, but still..." She carefully arranged Illyana's arms to keep the sword out of the way, then stayed close by her side as Laura carried her out to the waiting X-jet.

Kitty ran ahead to get the hatch open, and then to the radio. "This is Shadowcat. Magik is down, and there's a... a magical problem. She's stuck in her armor. Get Pixie or Forge or whoever we know that can help with magic stuff."

The flight back to the mansion was tense, and watching four hours go by on the waiting room clock after she handed over her girlfriend to the experts were even worse. Laura tried to keep her company, but her own frustrated pacing was only making Kitty feel worse, so she left. Kitty's thoughts went to Logan. She'd know exactly where he was going and what he was doing at a time like this, but she'd never seen Laura start a bar fight to blow off steam.

Finally, the big, blue-furred form of the Beast emerged from the lab/clinic. He took off his spectacles and squatted down to deliver the news. "We got her out, and the sword and armor are gone again, but it's not good. They ate up a lot of her before we could get it fixed. You did everything you could, getting her here. The damage was done on our end while we were search--okay. Yeah. Just rush on in there without letting me prepare you for what you're going to see. Good thinking." Hank sighed and rubbed his glasses on his lab coat.

Flashbacks wracked Kitty's mind, images of the long weeks she spent keeping a much younger Illyana company in this lab while the Legacy Virus killed her. Beeping monitors told her that her girlfriend was alive, at least. As she rounded the corner, the love of her life gave her a wan, determinedly cheerful smile that broke the dam of Kitty's tears.

After a few moments of trying to find Illy's hand under the sheets to hold it, Kitty pushed back her memories and feelings to focus on the present. Illyana's dry chuckle made her blush.

"Didn't even wait for Hank to explain, did you, Katya?" she rasped. "Pull the sheet down. All the way."

Kitty did as she was told, and gasped in shock. Illyana's already slender body was a little more gaunt, and her skin was a little grey, but the main difference was that the young woman's limbs were gone! The stumps of her arms were about six inches long, peeking out of the hospital gown sleeves as she reached up for Kitty. The bottom of the gown draped over the even shorter remnants of her legs. Her prodigious breasts created a similar bulge.

As her girlfriend embraced her, Illyana explained, "They're looking into solutions. Forge can make me new limbs, and Hank had a theory involving Angel's blood. I can think of a few sorcerous solutions, none of them particularly pleasant. In the meantime..." She wiggled in Kitty's arms.

Kitty slowed her hugging and sobbing, then blinked. "What... what do you mean?" she asked.

Illyana barked a laugh, then lowered her voice to explain, "This is like our bondage games, yes? Only a bit more... hardcore." She grinned, and the naughty twinkle in her eye made Kitty gulp.

"Oh. Oh wow. Illy. You..."

"Cannot reach my pussy? No. No, I cannot, my sweet. And it is desperately in need of attention. If you don't want to fuck me right here where anybody could walk in, you will need to take me up to my room. I can't walk there on my own." She wiggled the stumps of her legs for emphasis.

Kitty blushed hard and glanced around, making sure nobody was overhearing this. Smiling a little, she murmured, "Illy, your arms and legs just got devoured by a magic sword. You might never walk again. You might be a helpless torso the rest of your life. And your first thought is to make your little Kitty lick your little pussy?" She started wrapping a sheet around her girlfriend and gathering her up. She was so light now.

Illyana smirked and answered, "No, my first thought was to make you worship my tits right here in front of Hank and everybody. I'm letting you off easy." Her commanding demeanor slipped a little when Kitty tenatively lifted her. The remnants of her limbs flailed a little as her balance shifted. She whispered, "Seriously, though. Don't drop me. I'm barely holding myself together. I need... You know what I need."

Kitty nodded and replied, "Yes, Mistress," just loud enough to give them both a thrill that someone might hear. Everyone around the mansion knew the two were dating, and it was an open secret that they got into some kinky stuff, but the thought of having to have a conversation about it with one of their many quasi-family members was enough to make them want to die of embarassment.

The corridors were a fraught game of Kitty trying to move quickly enough to not run into anybody while also moving slowly enough to not draw undue attention. They still drew quite a few curious glances, but only Bobby seemed inclined to ask questions. Illyana warned him off with a glare.

The elevator ride, on the other hand, was thirty seconds of furiously making out. There were cameras, but Danger reviewed all the footage before passing on anything unusual for someone "human" to look at. The girls had decided months ago that they were okay with Danger seeing them kissing. This went a little past kissing, but the doors opened before they got very far.

Kitty murmured, "Mistress, my room is closer. Should I take you there instead?" Her voice hinted at her nervousness and eagerness, but she managed to keep her expression mostly neutral.

Magik said, "No, take me to my room, Koshka."

Her voice was loud enough to make Kitty blush. She quickly complied. As she rounded the last corner, she came face-to-face with Wolverine. She was startled enough to stop and stammer something that could've been a greeting. "Smooth, cat. There goes the whole plan of 'keep moving and look like you know what you're doing.' And Wolverine taught me that plan in the first place. The less hot one." she thought to herself. 

Laura was caught off-guard as much as Kitty. She'd smelled Kitty and Illyana coming, of course, and had gotten a hint of their excitement, but that was present about half the times she ran into them in dorm hall, so she had assumed things had worked out with Magik. Seeing her obviously reduced body wrapped in a sheet and Kitty's arms was about as shocking as if she'd seen the sorceress crawling around naked except for a cat-ear headband, which was definitely not a fantasy that kept popping into her head at odd times.

Illyana huffed and rolled her eyes at the other two women. "Yes, Laura, I'm currently somewhat limited. Thank you for your concern. I'm fine. Kitty is helping me back to my room so I can rest."

Still off-balance, Laura blurted, "Neither of you smell like you have rest on your mind." As soon as the words were out of her mouth, her eyes went wide, and she rubbed her forehead. "Sorry. Sorry, I didn't mean... I'll just leave you to it. To resting! Or whatever. Shit. Sorry."

As Laura spun on her heel, Illyana clicked her tongue demandingly. "Laura, stop. Wait." When the taciturn woman obeyed, Illyana continued, in a low tone. "You don't seem like you're in a very restful mood, either. If you're... interested... and Katya is as well, you could join us. I'm grateful for your assistance, and I could use some extra... company." Kitty let out a little squeak and blushed beet red.

Wolverine paused, tense, with her back still to the other two women. After a moment's consideration, she drew her shoulders back and turned to face them. She stared at Illyana's face, then at Kitty's, gauging their reactions. "I'm not... I don't really... Well, not very often, anyway... But... Yeah? If you're into it, Kitty." A slight frown kept her from looking as nervous as she felt.

Kitty whispered, to herself but loud enough for the other women to hear, "This isn't weird at all. Her clone-dad didn't have a long-running paternal-yet-sexually-charged relationship with me and then die, or anything." Then she took a steadying breath and nodded. "Yeah. Yes. Can you get the door? I need to set her down. She's light, but not that light."

Laura muttered, "I'm not him" as she turned to let the three of them into Magik's dorm room.

Illyana locked eyes with Laura as Kitty set her on the bed, propped up against the pillows. Holding the eye contact, she ordered, "Laura, lock the door, please. Katya, remove the sheet." The other women pushed aside their discomforts and did as they were told.

As Kitty slowly and dramatically revealed inch after inch of Illyana's magnificent breasts, Laura shifted her balance and licked her lips, half nervous and half excited. Just as the sorceress's pink nipples were revealed, the sheet fell from her shoulders, revealing her slender arms and the soft, blunt ends just shy of where her elbows had been. Laura gulped. Kitty paused, but a short nod from Illyana urged her to continue. She revealed her girlfriend's short legs, barely long enough to keep her sitting upright.

As Laura stared, as unsure of what to do with a naked amputee as she was unsure of what to do with an impromptu lesbian threesome, Illyana continued the striptease her girlfriend had started by slowly, deliberately spreading what was left of her legs, revealing her hairless "nether lips" (a running joke between her and Kitty regarding her demonic past).

Laura ran a hand through her hair. "I haven't done this before. With a girl, I mean. Sheltered upbringing, no experimenting in college." Despite her nerves, she whipped her t-shirt off and slipped out of her jeans. A well-worn sports bra contained her breasts, and she hesitated with her thumbs in the waistband of her boxers. She was far more muscular than the other two women, and Kitty's eyes were drawn to her powerful shoulders.

Illyana grinned and wiggled an arm in Laura's direction, then frowned at her shortened limb. "Uh, I meant to beckon you over, so just imagine I've done so. Have a seat next to me or wherever you're comfortable. If you decide you're not okay with any part of this, please let me know. The last thing I want is to cause you any distress or guilt you into doing anything you don't want to. I push Katya, but I'm much more familiar with her, and we've established good communication. With you, I just want you to enjoy yourself."

Her tone was completely different when she turned her head to Kitty and commanded, "Koshka, strip for us. Slowly."

Kitty took two hurried steps away from the bed, slipped off her boots and socks, and started to dance. It was just a simple sway, but she knew how to work it. Still wearing her X-Men uniform, she started by slowly undoing the buttons of her jacket, letting it fall open to reveal her tanktop. Once it was fully open, she let it slide off her arms as she rotated, giving her audience an all-around view as the bulky garment revealed her curves. Her self-consciousness about having the smallest breasts in the room was concealed by her sultry smile.

Laura slowly settled onto the edge of the bed, near Illyana but not close enough for the amputee to reach her. Her eyes drifted from Kitty to Illyana and back, and she murmured, "I've never been the one watching, only the one being watched. It's different." Illyana just nodded and licked her lips.

Kitty's uniform trousers were basically glorified leggings, and she worked them down her curvy ass very slowly, pivoting to show it off directly and in profile. "She thinks its her best feature, and I'm inclined to agree," Illyana murmured to Laura. Finally, Kitty's butt was revealed, and she slid the leggings off each long leg, leaving only a pair of thong panties covering her crotch. She was quicker with the tanktop, then lingered with the lacy blue bralette before finally revealing her perky breasts.

She sauntered over to the bed wearing nothing but a thong and sidled up in front of Laura. "Would you like a lap dance? Ilya doesn't have much of a lap right now," she purred. Part of her brain was still churning with images of Logan, about whom she'd had a LOT of unfulfilled fantasies at a formative age, but she reassured herself that she was running her hands over Laura's shoulders and wiry upper arms for reasons solely to do with Laura.

Laura's eyes didn't know what to do with the sight in front of her, but she breathed, "Whoa," and nodded, putting her hands flat on the bed beside her. As Kitty crawled onto her lap and started gyrating and rubbing, Illyana mentioned, "This isn't a strip club. Feel free to touch anything you like." Laura tentatively moved her hands to Kitty's hips, received a purr of encouragement, then shifted them to her ass.

Kitty leaned over to whisper in Laura's ear while giving her an eyefull of her boobs. "Squeeze," she moaned, and Laura complied, eliciting several more moans. Illyana squirmed a little and stated, "I'm getting jealous now. I can't squeeze much of anything." When Laura gave her a startled look, she hastily added, "Good-jealous. Hot-jealous. Carry on."

Kitty rubbed her breasts all over Laura's face, then ground her pussy against her very defined abs. "Illy's demon-hot, but I gotta say, lady-muscles really do something for me." Laura blushed, but then she gripped Kitty's ass quite firmly and stood up, holding the other woman's full weight as though it were nothing. Kitty and Illyana both gasped. She turned and flung Kitty onto the bed.

Laura yanked off her boxers and sports bra while growling, "I want to see you naked, Kitty. All of you." 

That growl melted Kitty so hard she thought she might cum right there. She splayed her legs sensuously in the air and slipped her thong off, then spun her legs slowly, giving Laura a lingering view of her lightly furred mound before crossing her legs.

Laura took a step back and looked away from the bed. Her voice was gravelly when she explained, "Wow. The... the scents? The pheromones and everything are VERY different from when I've been with men. It's like... smelling want, instead of demand? Sorry if I'm making it weird."

In a less seductive tone, Kitty said, "We're mutant superheroes, and one of us just lost all her limbs. It's going to be weird. We like weird. You're maybe the least weird one in the room right now."

Illyana sounded firm but not quite commanding as she pointed at Kitty with her blunt arm and said, "Go ahead and fuck her." That elicited a moan from Kitty, who discovered that being given to someone to fuck was something she quite enjoyed. Laura, on the other hand, gave Illyana a glance, then moved aggressively toward Kitty, but drew up short.

"I'm not sure... how." The ruggedly confident woman scowled at herself a little and ran her hand through her hair again. "Sheltered upbringing, I guess?"

Illyana chuckled, and Kitty fought to hide a smirk. "No worries, Laura. There are more variables involved in fucking another woman. Kitty would love for you to fingerfuck her or to let her lick your pussy. Or both, if you want to get fancy!" For her part, Kitty blushed hard and nodded, murmuring, "I would."

Laura considered for a moment. "I don't think I'm ready for licking yet," she declared, already moving onto the bed. She crawled over Kitty, pushing her onto her back with their sides toward Illyana so she could watch. Her hand caressed Kitty's breast for a moment, then slid quickly down between her legs. As Kitty obligingly spread for her, Laura became very aware of how close together their mouths were and licked her lips. Illyana announced, "You can kiss her," which made Kitty moan all over again.

"I've never been subject to someone else's consent like this," she mused, but then Laura's fingers found her clit, and their lips found one another, and her thoughts on the matter were put on hold. She grasped Wolverine's powerful body and arched up to press against her fingers. Laura's tongue was insistent, and Kitty welcomed it into her mouth. After the first rush of contact and excitement, she brought her hands tenatively to Laura's breasts.

Laura didn't break the kiss or slow down rubbing Kitty's clit. She wrapped one ankle around the bedpost to keep her balance, then used her free hand to press Kitty's fingers hard against her boob, making them both groan. Kitty devoted a lot of excited energy to squeezing and rubbing those big, beautiful breasts, which did as much to excite her as it did for Laura. Combined with Laura slipping a strong finger inside her, she was shortly in the throes of her first orgasm of the evening.

Laura eased off, which made Kitty whimper. Illyana explained, "Another difference between fucking guys versus women is that women aren't one and done, generally. But if you're done with her for a moment, I'm REALLY fucking turned on right now, and I can't even squeeze my tit, so I'd appreciate some attention from either or both of you." She rubbed the sides of her large breasts with her arms to illustrate her helplessness, which elicited a growl from Laura.

Wolverine cleared her throat and blushed a little. "Uh. Apparently that... revs my engine. A lot." Illyana repeated the motion, this time arching her back more, and Laura whined. She gave Kitty a kiss, then disentangled herself to crawl toward Illyana. She had enough presence of mind to move slowly, sensually, which she could tell the sorceress enjoyed. Remembering Kitty's attention to her muscles earlier, she lowered her face almost to the mattress, then basically did a push-up right in front of Illyana, flexing various muscles in her shoulders and triceps, which cause Illyana to gasp, "Oh my."

Kitty watched the display from the other side, wide-eyed, and couldn't help but touch herself. Unfortunately, Illyana wasn't distracted enough to fail to notice. "Katya!" she snapped, and Kitty guiltily snatched her hand away from her snatch. "Sorry, Mistress," she murmured.

Laura glanced back and forth between the two of them, mouthed "Wow!", then continued crawling up to loom over Illyana's maimed body. "Uh, Kitty. You can grind against my heel. I mean, grind against my heel," she said, then double-checked with Illyana, "It's okay if I give her commands, yeah?" Illyana, eyes wide, nodded slowly. "We... didn't really negotiate that, but I'm okay with it, and she's pressing her titties against your back to grind herself off on your heel, so I think it's safe to assume she's alright with it." Kitty purred loudly.

"I don't think this is going how any of us imagined," Illyana commented as Laura's hands cupped the limbless woman's huge breasts and squeezed, then squeezed harder. Illyana's voice deserted her, but she gasped and nodded. Her arm stumps pressed against the sides of Laura's hands, urging her on but unable to even really guide her.

After a few moments of squeezing and being squoze by Kitty's eager hands, Laura realized she was stuck again. "Hm... now what?" she asked. This time, it was Kitty who murmured in her ear, "Mistress loves to control the pace, so maybe have her grind on your knee or something?"

Laura nodded, then used her grip on the sorceress's breasts to life Illyana's lightened body and press her against the headboard. Keeping her left heel under Kitty, she moved her right knee under Illyana, then settled her back down to rest on it. The amputee's legs weren't even long enough to reach the mattress as she "straddled" Laura's knee and hard thigh.

Illyana glanced down to figure out why her pumping legs were barely moving her, then groaned in frustration at the sight of her stumps wiggling in mid-air. She took a few deep breaths while she tried to figure out a solution, then said, "Laura, try cupping my... my leg... in your hand. Support some of my weight that way, and maybe I can move."

Laura did as she was asked, though she was obviously reluctant to let go of even one of Illyana's magnificent tits. With a little fiddling and adjustment, the sorceress was finally able to hump against Laura's leg a little. It was hard work, and it only moved her an inch or two at most, but it was the first pleasure she'd been able to give herself since waking to find herself helpless. She shouted in triumph, realized how loud she just was, then panted to tell Laura, "We put in some extra soundproofing in here. So you should be fine to let go if you're a screamer."

It was Laura's turn to blush, but she murmured, "Thanks." She started moving her hand in time with the flexing of Illyana's stump, exaggerating the motion a little while still letting Magik control the pace. Soon, Illyana cried out in pleasure, which pushed Kitty over the edge a moment later. Remembering her lesson from earlier, Laura kept her position and kept rubbing Illyana's body against her.

After a moment, Illyana panted, "Enough. Down. Down." Laura set her down, much more gently than she had picked her up, but Illyana pushed herself over, toppling to the side. Laura and Kitty backed off, looking at her with concern. She explained, "So hot. Can't breathe," and the women backed away a little farther to give her some air.

While she was recovering, Kitty took the opportunity to move around to Laura's side and kiss her and caress her breasts. When Laura returned the attention, Kitty's hand drifted slowly down those hard abs. She paused at the edge of Wolverine's untamed bush, and Laura hesitated a few moments before nodding.

She was immediately very glad she'd agreed. She gasped when Kitty's fingers slide across her lips, then again when they slipped between them. She stiffened at the first touch of her clit, then squeezed Kitty tight to her. "I thought..." she panted, "It'd feel like when I did it myself." Kitty just smiled and rubbed Wolverine to her first snarling orgasm of the night.

Illyana, now breathing more evenly and looking less red, ordered, "Kitty, go start the shower. Cooler than usual. A lot cooler, in fact." Kitty kissed her mistress, then scampered off to the en suite bathroom.

Laura laid down next to Illyana and absently stroked her side. "You're not wrong about more variables. I guess I could do equivalent stuff with guys, but there's always the... simple option, y'know?"

Illyana smirked and shook her head. "I really don't. You'd have to compare notes with Katya. I haven't been with a man since I came back to life, and... I haven't really worked to recover those memories too clearly. How are you liking it?"

Laura stared at the wall for a minute, then decided, "I'll have to get back to you on that. It's... working, obviously. And I'm interested in continuing. But I'm not sure yet if I want to join the rugmunchers club."

Illyana laughed and rolled her eyes. "You haven't even munched any rug! Of course you're not ready to spend the rest of your life between a woman's thighs!"

Kitty emerged from the bathroom, hair wet and naked skin glistening, and announced, "Shower's ready. Mistress, shall I carry you, or would you like Laura to do it?"

Illyana's eyes widened a little, and she said, "You do it, Koshka. Laura's hands gripping me would probably be enough to make me cum again, and I am NOT ready!"

The women laughed and made their way into the bathroom. All the bathrooms in the latest iteration of the mansion had both bathtubs and roll-in showers in order to accomodate a wider range of needs. Two and a half female bodies was still a tight fit for the shower, but at least nobody was in danger of tripping the way they would have in a bathtub-shower.

"We'll have to get you a shower chair," Kitty mused as she shifted her grip on Illyana to position her under the spray. "Assuming they don't fix this tomorrow."

Illyana was quiet for a moment, then said, "Let's just talk about tonight, Koshka. You will hold me while Laura washes me." Kitty murmured and apology, then shifted position again to fulfill her mistress's command.

Laura stared at the vast collection of bottles, scrubbers, pumice stones, and so on, and her confusion and despair became evident on her face. Illyana pointed with a short arm and said, "Light blue bottle is body wash. Little dab on your palm, then lather thoroughly." Laura thanked her and followed the instructions. "I'm used to a bar of soap and an all-in-one shampoo/conditioner. And the latter, only recently."

"Lesbian showers are more fun," Kitty giggled. Laura nodded, allowing as how that may be the case. She started with Illyana's neck and shoulders, rubbing the lather over her pale skin. Illyana held out her arms, and Laura's strong hands made their way down ther sorceress's helpless limbs. She moved from there to Illyana's taut stomach before giving in to the temptation to soap up those huge boobs.

Kitty shifted her grip a little, cupping her hands under the remnants of her girlfriend's legs. This left a couple fingers free to tease the helpless domme. Illyana squirmed at the touch, trying to rub back against it, but she couldn't shift very far without threatening her balance and Kitty's grip.

Laura eventually moved on after very thoroughly scrubbing Illyana's breasts. Once she caressed Magik's ass and slipped a couple fingers between her leg stumps, adding to Kitty's teasing, she had run out of shortened body to wash. She rinsed the body wash off her hands, then took Illyana from Kitty. She hoisted the sorceress up in front of the spray and turned her this way and that to get her thoroughly rinsed.

The speed with which Laura hauled her around made Illyana's stomach flutter with panic, not to mention the angles she found herself in. Laura's seemingly effortless strength and the water beating on her sensitive body made her flutter in other, nicer, ways. When Laura finished rinsing her, she seized a momentary opportunity and kissed her.

Laura paused and returned the kiss, holding Illyana tight in her arms. Illyana returned the embrace to the limited extent she could. Kitty moved in close and caressed them with one hand each. After a long, hot kiss, Laura hoisted Illyana up and pressed her against the wall. Wordlessly, she slid the amputee higher and higher, sucking hard on her breasts as they went by. As Illyana's head neared the ceiling, Laura dove in and started licking her pussy.

Laura planted one hand on Illyana's sternum, holding her against the wall, and used the other hand to provide a little extra support and rub the woman's clit whenever her tongue drifted elsewhere. With essentially no legs to get in the way, Illyana's sex was open, defenseless, and throbbing. She pounded her little arms against the wall to express her lust, almost instantly reduced to moans and panting.

Illyana managed to say, "Kitty! Shower... on me. Too hot!" Kitty obediently turned the shower head to spray directly on her mistress. Then it was Laura who issued her next order. "On your knees, Kitty. Eat me out." Kitty gasped with excitement at just hearing that command, and she hurried to comply.

Once Kitty settled in between Laura's feet and the wall, with her mistress's helpless body suspended above her, she eagerly went to work. Illyana smirked at the way her girlfriend's ministrations made Laura gasp and quiver. It gave her a moment to catch her breath, and she said, "My Koshka is VERY well-trained with her little tongue. Can... can you keep hold of me when you cum? I can't deal with being dropped."

Laura just nodded and set back to making Illyana's eyes roll back in her head. There were no words for a few minutes after that, only increasingly fervent moans and gasps. Illyana figured out how to buck her hips without any legs, and Laura widened her stance again and again to give Kitty better access and herself more stable footing. Kitty reached up to tease her mistress's asshole, which proved sufficient to set her off. Laura kept up her tireless tongue work, sending the sorceress through a series of orgasms that was only interrupted when she started to cum, as well. Her attention faltered, but not her grip. Around the time of her fourth, her knees started to wobble, so she lowered Illyana back into her arms and leaned hard against the wall. The two women's cries of ecstasy echoed in the small bathroom. Illyana's screams were high-pitched, while Laura's were more guttural, almost feral.

After some time to recover, Illyana murmured to Laura, "Would you like to hear Kitty scream? We could take her back to the bed, and I could lick her while you play with her delicious little tits." Laura nodded and shut off the shower. "C'mon, Cat," she grunted. She took hold of the hair at the nape of Kitty's neck, keeping her on all fours as she led her back into the bedroom.

All three women were dripping wet from the shower, but Magik conjured a rush of warm air that mostly dried them off. Laura led Kitty up onto the bed, holding Illyana cradled in her other arm. She tugged Kitty's hair just hard enough to make her whimper, then let go and pushed the girl over onto her back. She set Illyana carefully between Kitty's legs, then climbed into bed as well.

Illyana's tongue had Kitty squirming before Laura even touched her. Laura grabbed Kitty's wrists and pinned them above her head, then started fondling and groping her with her free hand. Kitty whimpered, "When I cum... especially if I'm restrained... sometimes I phase uncontrollably... and fall through the bed and maybe the floor. And the floor below that, once."

Laura looked to Illyana for suggestions, but the blonde woman's hair hid her face as she continued licking her girlfriend's clit. Laura considered, then released Kitty's hands. She wrapped her arms around Kitty and hooked a heel under one of Illyana's shoulders, then rolled, flipping all three of them. She moved up to prop herself a little on the pillows, then used her feet to shift Illyana so that the sorceress's head was nestled right in her crotch, facing upward. Kitty settled onto her mistress's face, and her eyes rolled back a little.

"What if it's a hug?" Laura asked. "And you're hugging back? That's not something your power will try to escape, right?" Kitty nodded slowly and wrapped her arms around Laura's wiry body. Laura used one arm to return the hug, but it was firm enough that Kitty could tell she wasn't going anywhere. Laura's free hand went back to Kitty's hair, tugging a little to heighten the pleasure her mistress was giving her.

When Kitty came, she hissed and groaned rather than screaming, but she didn't phase. She lay there, shuddering through one orgasm after another, holding tight to Laura while held even tighter. When she was finally spent, she phased her lower body for a moment rather than go to the effort of asking Illyana to stop.

Illyana chanted a few words, and her limbs swiftly grew out, restoring themselves with a shimmer of golden light as though nothing had ever happened. She crawled up the bed to embrace her girlfriend from the other side.

"I... you... your hands?" Kitty stammered.

Illyana grinned and stroked her girlfriend's face with her restored hand. "Happy Hanukkah, sweetie. This is the first of eight nights of me fulfilling your fantasies. I figured I'd start with two at once, the amputee thing and having sex with Laura. Well, three if you count the threesome, but that's more my fantasy than yours. When Christmas rolls around, I'm sure I'll get some good presents in turn."

Laura chuckled. "I guess I'm the Scrooge in this story, getting awakened to the lesbian Christmas spirit. Happy holidays."


End file.
